


Together Again

by coley1001



Series: Descent into the Darkness [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coley1001/pseuds/coley1001
Summary: The two lovers are finally reunited





	Together Again

Gibraltar, May 14, 2078  
Fareeha stood beside Winston in front of the viewing window. Inside sat Angela, still calling herself Sateen. Sateen wore a simple white shift. Her hair was its usual blonde. The black dye Talon used on her had faded away during her captivity with Overwatch. She looked unnaturally thin, and her eyes had an almost crazed desperation to them. Fareeha took all of this in, a frown born on her face. “You’ve been treating her well, I take it?” She asked. She gave Winston a sidelong glance. 

Winston nodded. “As well as we could. She frequently refuses to eat, and we have to force her to bathe and care for herself, but uh… well, we are doing our best.” He said. “She still refuses to even answer to the name of Angela, and doesn’t seem to remember anything from before Talon.” He scratched the side of his head, thinking. “She’s been aggressive lately. I know you can handle yourself, but she packs a punch.” He warned.

Fareeha grit her teeth. “Don’t worry. I’m fine. I’ll be fine.” She said, as much to herself as to Winston. “I do ask that you leave this room. I-I want some privacy when I speak to her.” 

Winston shook his head. “No. No, we are not doing that. She is dangerous, Fareeha. I won’t trust her with you-”

Fareeha cut him off before he could say anything more. “Then trust me with her.” She said. “You’ve already broken protocol by inviting me back here. I just ask that you break it one more time.”

Winston rubbed his temples, growling a little. “Fine. But I’m coming back in here in 15 minutes.” He grumbled. 

Fareeha nodded. It was enough. Winston trundled out of the observation room. Fareeha glanced through the window at Angela. She walked to the door and took a deep breath. Before her fears could overtake her, she pulled the door open, walked in, and shut the door behind her. Sateen stood up, eyes narrowed as she looked at the newcomer. She looked her over, then smiled. “If it isn’t Pharah.” She said. “You know, that was still my favorite kiss.” She teased, laughing softly. Fareeha could see the anxiety in the woman’s eyes, the look of a cornered animal trying its best to slip free. 

“Angela…” Fareeha said softly. She took a few steps forward, and lightly brushed her hand over the woman’s cheek. “I’ve missed you so much.” She started tearing up. She sniffled a little, and took a few breaths to calm herself. “… I know you are still in there.” Sateen bore a look of disgust and took a step back from Fareeha.  
“Get away from me.” She said. Fareeha ignored her and stepped closer.

“You may not remember me, but you- Angela, you are the love of my life. You have saved my life constant times, you have been the light of my life.”  
Sateen scoffed a little. “I don’t know why you are so obsessed with me, or with who you think you are. I am Sateen. I am the demon of Talon. I will be free of this place, and I will tear Overwatch down.” She said, bristling with anger. 

Fareeha grabbed Sateen by the arms and pressed her up against the wall. “You will remember who you are.” She pushed her back a bit and stepped back into the center of the room. She grabbed the bottom of her shirt and yanked it off over her head, revealing her toned torso, and the scars of past battles on it. She pointed to a long scar on her bicep. “From a bullet that grazed my arm. You stitched the wound closed, without anesthetic, I might add, and had me back into my armor in 15 minutes. Sateen opened her mouth, likely for some retort. Fareeha didn’t give her a moment to speak, however. She moved on to the next injury, a scar on her abdomen. “Here I was shot by Widowmaker in the gut. I was bleeding out in the battlefield, and you patched me up, good as new. It took a few weeks, but it’s like it never even happened now.” 

Sateen finally interrupted. “I don’t know what- what the hell you are talking about.” She said, unable to look away from the scars she was being told she healed. 

Fareeha ignored her, moving on to the next scar. “I was stabbed by a talon agent while providing cover to Tracer and Winston. You stuffed the wound full of gauze and put antiseptic on it. It hurt like hell, but it kept me going until you got me back to Gibraltar.” Sateen sat silent. It certainly sounded right. At the very least, she knew she would heal this woman without question. She was drawn to her. 

Fareeha pointed to a particularly red scar on her shoulder. “This is where Sombra shot me. You would barely let me out of your sight afterwards, even after you had dressed the wound.” Fareeha smiled, remembering Angela’s doting. She would give anything to have that woman back again. Fareeha rolled up her pant leg to her knee and pointed to her right knee. “This is where I tripped when I was only 12 and you were 17. You put a band aid on my skinned knee and told me I would be fine.” Fareeha sighed. “Does any of this ring a bell?” She asked, turning and pacing around the room a little.

Angela sat in the corner, her eyes downcast. “I- I don’t know.” She finally said, her voice trembling. It was soft, and yet full of fear. Deep down she was slowly realizing who she was, understanding blooming like a flower. 

Fareeha walked back over to the poor woman. She gently took her hand and placed it on her side, just above her hip. Angela could feel the ugly scar. It was the worst of all those dotting Fareeha’s body. The rest were small and seemed carefully cared for. This last one was not the same work of a professional who had years of experience dealing with combat wounds. “Angela… this last one is one of the only injuries I’ve received that you have not been there to fix.” Fareeha was dimly aware of a wetness growing in her eyes. “I received this wound when Reaper shot me. It- it was the last time I saw you before you were taken.” She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. “For the past year and a half, it has served as a constant reminder of how I failed you.” Fareeha gently brushed a hand against Angela’s chin. “I need my angel back.” She whispered.

Something inside of Angela finally clicked. Her last memories of Fareeha before she was turned into a monster. The memories returned first in a trickle. Pharah’s scream as the bullets tore through her. The sharp prick of the syringe containing the sedative she had been given. The feeling of weightlessness as Reaper took her. As memories returned, the flow increased. Pharah taking her hand and pulling her into her grasp as she fled Reaper’s grasp, the feeling of love and trust that came with it. The anxiety that Lena was ok and safe, the trust that Reinhardt would keep her comrade safe. Then came the memories of the nights before, the days spent working with the United Nations, the fall of Overwatch, her discovery of Blackwatch, her working on the fallen Shimada brother, being recruited into Overwatch. The memories flooded back. Fareeha could see her eyes brighten as the chains of Talon fell free. 

“Fareeha…” Angela said softly, a small smile on her face. Tears began to form. “Fareeha.” She repeated. She hugged the Egyptian tightly, starting to cry into her shoulder, shaking her head. “I’m so sorry. I- I’ve done so many horrible things.” She said, sobbing. 

Fareeha wrapped her arms around the doctors lower back. The pair held each other fast, supporting one another. Fareeha slowly ran a hand down the back of Angela’s head, shooshing her gently. “It’s ok.” She whispered into her beloved’s ear. “You are safe now. I have you.”

Angela shook her head. “You don’t understand, I-I killed people, Fareeha. I murdered them.” Her entire body was shaking. She looked ready to vomit. Fareeha pulled her close again.

“Angela, that wasn’t you. That was Talon. That was them using you. Do not blame yourself for what you had no choice in.” 

Angela opened her mouth to speak, but quickly fell into blubbering sobs. She was a maelstrom of emotion. Happiness at finding herself again, joy at being in the arms of Fareeha, regret at her actions as Sateen, despair that she had been turned to wicked means, relief at knowing she was safe. It was all too much to properly express. Fareeha squeezed her a bit tighter. “Come on. You need to rest, and you shouldn’t sleep in this cell anymore.” Angela nodded weakly. Fareeha turned to the glass and knocked gently. Winston should be back by now. Her hand never left Angela’s, not for a moment. Truthfully, she worried that if she ever let go, Angela would be whisked away from her again. 

The door to the cell opened slowly, Winston standing there. “What did you dress as on Halloween?” Winston asked Angela. 

“I- a witch.” She said, confused. Winston nodded.

“I just needed to make sure it was really you.” He said gently, allowing the pair to pass. “I’ve set up a room for you. 8-B.” He told Angela.

Fareeha tightened her grip on Angela’s hand, and glanced over at the blonde. They traded a look, then Fareeha turned back to Winston. “We’ll be sharing a room tonight. Neither of us has any desire to leave the other.” 

Winston nodded a little. He thought it was good that the two women spend some time together, anyway. It would help with Angela’s recovery, at the very least, and would probably be healthy for Fareeha as well. “I’ll tell everyone to give you both some space.” He said gently. The women nodded and headed down the hallway, Angela’s bare feet padding along. There was never more than an inch between the women, and their hands never parted. 

They finally arrived at Fareeha’s temporary room and Fareeha shut the door behind them. Angela opened her mouth to say something, but Fareeha put her finger to the woman’s rosy lips. “We need our rest. Both of us.” Fareeha said softly. Angela nodded a little. Fareeha was right, of course. Both felt emotionally exhausted, and sleep was important for sorting out emotions. There would be time for words in the morning.

Thirty minutes later, the pair were in Fareeha’s bed. They faced each other, bodies pressed together, legs tangled. Fareeha kept her arms wrapped around Angela’s slim midriff, fearing she would disappear if released. Angela had fallen asleep almost immediately, but Fareeha found it far more difficult. Every time she closed her eyes, she felt the desire to look at Angela again. She had forgotten so much about her. Her pale complexion, her strong jawline, her pointed nose, those beautiful blue eyes, her golden hair. Each glance renewed her memories, made stale by time. They enhanced them, restored them to their former glory. Fareeha smiled softly, and leaned forward a little. She gently kissed the sleeping Angela on the nose. “tusbih ealaa khayr, habibti.” She whispered, drifting to a blissful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> tusbih ealaa khayr, habibti is Arabic for 'Goodnight, my love'
> 
> Also, this will probably be the last chapter in this series. I may do an epilogue, but I feel like this is a nice place to end it. Any feedback is greatly appreciated, and thank you for reading!


End file.
